


Welcome Home Boys

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, Pliroy, otayuri - Freeform, threesom, yuri in a corset, yuri in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: Yuri had planned to welcome his boyfriends home with something special. He did not expect it to turn against him though.





	Welcome Home Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Yuri on Ice and my first fic that i'll have ever posted! I hope you all have as much fun reading as I did writing! I just kind of started with an idea and let it take me away.

Yuri chewed at his thumbnail as he paced back and forth on the wooden floor of the living room. His face all scrunched up, the untrained eye would think he was pissed about something or other. Truth was he was more than a little nervous, he had no real reason to be. It wasn’t like strangers were coming to his house, oh-no, it was much, much worse. His boyfriends were finally coming back home. Beka had been away on some exchange program for about 3 months, and JJ had gone home to visit family. Some cousin had gotten married, or was it an aunt? Either way, his mother had insisted he stay for a month to be with family. Yuri had barely paid attention, he had toned out when JJ said he’d at least skype him while he was gone. That left just him and his sweet fluff beast Potya in the three bedroom apartment. 

The previously named cat was watching him pad barefoot back and forth between the couch and loveseat. “Is it clean enough?” he stopped to address his cat and continued chewing his nails with his arms crossed. Potya just stared at him a moment before stretching out with a yawn and bathing her ears. 

“You’re absolutly no help.” Yuri flopped down and pulled out his phone. He was hoping there had been a new txt or something posted on instagram. Nothing since Beka’s last post a few hours ago in the terminal, and JJ’s last text said he was an hour away from the airport. He gave a deep sigh and rubbed his face. They were coming home together. JJ was picking Otabek up at the airport on his way back home. He’d get to hug them both, kiss them both, have them both together at the same time. Yuri had planned something special for them, but could he do it as smoothly as he planned? His nerves were getting to him. Dark thoughts began lingering in the back of his mind. ‘What if they didn’t miss me?’ the first thought sank to the pit of his stomach. ‘What if they found someone better while they were gone?’ He took deep breaths to try and steady himself. They’d be home soon. 

He’d never admit to them how much he missed them. How much he needed them. How every day for the last month he came home from work would leave the lights off and just pass out on the couch. He may have gotten up once or twice, usually to feed both him and Potya. He wouldn’t tell them how he could only sleep if it was in Beka’s king sized bed with JJ’s stupid giant jacket wrapped around him. He wouldn’t tell JJ how he missed having him come in and hug him every morning while he cooked breakfast for his boys. How he loved the breathless kisses that made him almost always burn the eggs. He would never tell Otabek how he missed having his strong arms around his waist. How his low velvety voice was all that kept him sane on those rough days at work. No, He never wanted them to know how needy he was. 

A shift in the air, a rattling of keys and he was up and running. His feet thumping loud against the hard floors as he launched himself at them both. Otabek was first to drop his suitcase and ready himself. He caught Yuri with ease and wrapped his arms tight around him. He barely stumbled back as Yuri was flung into his arms. Once he fixed his footing Otabek squeezed Yuri tight to himself, burying his face in the bend of Yuri’s neck. They both took deep breaths and laughed lightly. Yuri had grown enough that his legs could fully wrap around Otabek’s waist and hook his ankles together. Yuri felt Otabek cup his ass and lift him into a better place in his arms, their bodies fully pressed together. 

JJ watched the whole thing happen and chuckled as he pulled all the luggage in and closed the door behind them. Once everything was pushed aside, he joined the hug. Yuri shivered and pressed harder into Otabek when he felt JJ’s index finger trace up his spine over his clothes. JJ’s other hand brushed Yuri’s long hair off his shoulder and he kissed the side of his neck not occupied by Otabek. JJ and Otabek glanced at each other and grinned before both leaning in and kissing the muscle on Yuri’s neck where it meets his shoulders. Where he was most sensitive. Yuri was suddenly glad he was wearing a wide, scoopneck sweater and shorts. He shuddered and gasped when both of them grazed their teeth over his skin. 

Yuri pushed hard against Otabeck’s chest and reached one arm back to pull at JJ’s hair. Both boys gasped in surprise as they were roughly pulled off Yuri’s neck. “What’s wrong mon petit chat? Not in the mood?” JJ teased first with a grin, running his free hand through his hair. Yuri glared at him as he stretched back to lean against his chest. 

“It’s not that. It’s just…” He paused and carefully climbed off Otabek. “I have presents for you both and I kinda was hoping to give them to you both before we… caught up?” Yuri had stepped back and placed himself exactly between them both. As he let those last words slip off his tongue, Yuri ran one hand over each boy’s chest. He felt a tremor run through them both under his gentle fingertips. Yuri grinned as he took another step back. His confidence had returned. They were both still his and still both wrapped around his pretty little fingers.

“Kitten,” Otabek’s voice came out thick and made the blonde’s knees falter. Yuri set his most devilish gaze on Otabek alone and gripped his shirt ever so lightly. 

“Yes? What is it, Daddy?” He watched as even JJ’s grew weak to his charms. Otabeck set a dark gaze on Yuri, making him bite his lip. These boys were making it hard for him to keep his resolve. “Now, be good and go get cleaned up while I get your presents from my room. Wait on the big bed for me. Okay?” They both nodded. JJ ran to get started while Otabeck grabbed his luggage. Otabeck mumbled something to JJ about not grabbing his own things, to which JJ replied he had apparently ‘carried it up the stairs’. With his confidence back, Yuri made his way to his room. He carefully pulled out 3 small bags. One for Otabeck, one for JJ, and one that they could all share. Wicked grin splashed across his face and his plan was set into motion. 

JJ and Otabeck took turns putting their things away and washing up.The shorter man jumping in the shower first just to rinse the smell of airplane off. JJ brushed his teeth before they both changed into some sweatpants, JJ taking one of Otabek’s pairs because ‘they were comfier’. They both took a minute to look around the room after noticing a few things out of place. 

“Why is my jacket here? Did I leave it?” JJ picked it up off the back of a chair and examined it closer, a brow raised in confusion. He turned to look at Otabeck who was fixing the bed. 

“I don’t think so, and I know I cleaned everything before I left.” They both paused when the realization hit them, eyes widening. Yuri had been staying in this room while they were gone. They shared a sweet smile between them. 

“We have the cutest little boyfriend don’t we?” The canadian put his jacket down before climbing onto the bed. Otabeck shook his head at him with a sigh. He had just fixed it not five seconds ago didn’t he? Oh well, it was probably going to be a mess soon anyway. 

“I don’t know about you Jean, but I think both my boyfriends are cute.” He said almost monotone as he sat beside JJ who now had a few shades of pink dancing across his face. They gazed fondly each other again before laying down together and wrapping around one another. Otabeck brushed hair from JJ’s face and kissed his forehead. “I hope you both know how much I missed you.” He felt JJ nose at his throat before kissing it softly. 

JJ’s voice was soft when he spoke. “I missed you too Beks. I wanna tell you both so much about my trip...but right now I just need you.” He kissed the tender spot harder, making Otabeck groan. 

“Your libido has no chill does it Jean?” He teased as he pulled the taller man’s face up to his. JJ chuckled with ‘not one bit’ before crashing their mouths together. There was such a heated desperation between them as lips pressed against lips, tongues battled, hands wandered. Otabek’s squeezed at JJ’s hips and JJ’s hands found a home on Otabek’s pectorals. In seconds JJ was flipping them so he could be on top of Otabek. They both rolled their hips into the others, and broke the kiss only enough to moan against the other's lips. Their breaths ghosting each other's faces.

The sound of heels tapping slowly, deliberately, down the hall made them both freeze. JJ scrambled off of Otabek and they both sat up in time to see Yuri coming up the hall. All they could see on him was a large silk robe that just barely hugged his shoulders. It fell to sit just above his knees where they could see another glimpse of something silky underneath. His hair braided back into a high top ponytail, just enough liner to make his green eyes haunting, and a little taste of gloss making his lips look too plump to resist. The black stilettos were simply to make his presence known, they demanded attention, and they worked every time.

“Starting without me?” He crossed his arms as he closed the door with his foot. The heel making another loud clack as he brought his foot back down. Both Otabeck and JJ swallowed hard. The view before them made them both wonder why they thought leaving for any reason, for any length of time, was worth it. They had everything they needed here in front of them, and he was dressed to kill. “Well? Don’t you want to know what you’re presents are?” Yuri laughed when all they did in response was nod. In unison at that. Yuri pointed to JJ and slowly curled his finger to silently say ‘come here’. JJ was on his feet in a flash and in front of Yuri in record time. The blonde went to wrap his arms around JJ then paused. “Oh, Wait,” He pushed JJ back a step then carefully turned away from both of them.

He reached under his robe and very slowly, very carefully pulled something off and down his legs. He held up a pair of silk boxers, black and a little too large for him. He threw it in Otabeck’s direction , nearly hitting the other in the face. “It looked like something you’d like daddy.” Yuri purred, winking at Otabek before he turned back to JJ. He finally wrapped around the canadian’s shoulders. “Can you take a guess what’s yours?” JJ smirked and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist as the blonde leaned up and kissed him slowly, sensually. 

Yuri used the kiss to distract the taller man and turn them both so his back was to Otabek. “Go ahead Jean… Take your present and take your time. Unwrap me nice and slow for my daddy.” Yuri kissed JJ’s shoulder making the taller man moan softly. JJ moves his hands slowly to the tie. One small tug and the robe fell open. JJ’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit chaton…”

Otabeck’s patience was wearing thin. Quickly, he was up on his knees and moving to the end of the bed where JJ and Yuri were standing. Yuri threw a warning glare at him over his shoulder. “Beka… I told JJ to unwrap me for you. Be patient. You’ll both have your turns” Otabek took a deep breath as he watched them continue. JJ’s mouth was at Yuri’s throat, the blonde gasping and moaning as he let his head fall back a bit. Yuri’s hands slid up Jean’s chest, making the robe fall to his elbows. Otabeck caught a glimpse of black satin before JJ pulled Yuri’s hair out of the ponytail. Yuri’s breath hitch as it snagged, the long blonde hair falling, to cover what little could be seen of the outfit underneath. JJ grinned at Beka and mouthed ‘ mine ’ at him. Beka’s patience left him and in one quick motion, he had grabbed Yuri’s arm and turned him. 

Yuri was faster though, and used both his hands to hold Beka’s face up and kissed him fast and hard. The shorter man was being pushed back quickly until he was flat on his back on the bed, Yuri on top of him. Yuri didn’t let up and only pushed the kiss farther until neither could even gasp for air. Tongues tangled together as Yuri held himself above Otabek just enough so they weren’t touching at all, except where their mouths met. After a long few seconds of this, Yuri leaned back and brushed his hair away from his face. Otabek was lost in trying to catch his breath when he registered the angelic voice above him. 

“JJ~” Yuri leaned back even more which caused his and Otabek’s half hard cocks to press together. Otabek gasped and Yuri bit his own lip. 

“Yes kitten?” There was a dip in the bed and suddenly JJ was shifted up right behind Yuri. The blonde caressed one side of JJ’s face and kissed him briefly. 

“Wanna take your robe now?” As soon as the words were out of Yuri’s mouth, JJ’s hands were on his body, stripping the red silk from him. Otabek finally got enough sense about him to sit up on his elbows and get a good, long at Yuri. One glance would have been enough to have him fully erect and pressing impossibly against his sweatpants. All Yuri had on was a corset, black and red leopard print all laced up the front, and a pair of lace boy shorts that left oh so little to the imagination. 

“Beka you should see the back.” JJ was practically drooling. “These make his ass look absolutely fantastic!” The taller man grinned and gave Yuri’s ass a hard squeeze with both his hands. 

“Fuck! JJ be careful! These are already tight as it is!” Yuri gripped JJ’s thighs as a warning. Otabek’s lips turned up, an expression that meant trouble, and rolled his hips up into Yuri’s, making the small blonde tilt his head back onto JJ’s shoulder and gasp out loud. “Fuck Beka! Hn. B-boys behave!” 

JJ was quick to grab Yuri’s wrists and hold them behind his back. “Hey. You’re our present tonight right? So you gonna let us have you or not? I think Beks and I deserve a nice hearty helping of Pilsetsky for dessert right now.” JJ’s breath was hot and low in Yuri’s ear. Otabek leaned back down on the bed and brought his hands flat against Yuri’s bent knees. He caressed slowly, gently up the blonde’s thighs and back to his hips. He pressed his thumbs into the soft muscle there and watched Yuri bite his lip with a whine. 

“F-fuck,” The blonde squirmed, his wrists still being restrained by JJ. The taller shifted so that only one hand was holding Yuri down and used his free hand to reach around and tug the lacing on the corset. 

Otabek turned his eyes up to meet with those intoxicating green and blue eyes of his lovers. “Yuri… You’re ours right? You’ll listen to your boyfriend’s now right?” With a small nod from the smaller boy, he knew he had destroyed Yuri’s resolve in just a few sweet words. Yuri was theirs to touch and play with. He was theirs to love all night long.

“JJ?” The canadian had leaned down to try and mark up Yuri’s shoulders but stopped as he was called. Otabek gave them both a dark lusty grin, making them both shiver and gasp. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll follow my lead…” Yuri’s eyes widened as he looked between the two of them. 

Before the blonde could ask what was happening he was being pushed down from behind. Otabek was quick to reach up and fist some of Yuri’s long hair, pulling him in for a searing kiss. He moaned in Otabek’s mouth as JJ squeezed and massaged his ass cheeks. He felt the muscular tissue being spread apart and felt himself being more and more exposed to the air. Otabek claimed his mouth, jawline, neck, and shoulders, JJ claimed his back and hips with his mouth. 

“You missed us didn’t you kitten?” Otabek continued a brutal assault on his neck between words, making it so Yuri could only nod. “You did so good taking care of everything without us. I bet you can’t wait to have us spoil you again.” The statement was not meant to have an answer, good because Yuri couldn’t give one. His mouth was busy gasping and moaning. 

JJ’s hands had hooked the hem of his lacy shorts and was pulling them down. Yuri could feel the thin line of precum that hung from his dick down to the lace. As soon as they were down onto his thighs, he felt one of Otabek’s fingers tracing the underside of his length. Yuri went to bite his lip again, but moaned instead. No sooner than Otabeck’s hand had left his dick, had JJ moved one finger to rub circles against his hole.

“Fuck! You two… ahh. Killing me… more. Touch me more…Please, I need it.” The was shaking all over as the teasing didn’t let up and only got worse. Otabek took his time reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube he left in the nightstand. Once his hand was coated he handed the bottle over to JJ. Otabek’s hand went right back down to Yuri’s cock and began to stroke him at a pace that would keep him turned on and hard, but it wouldn’t be enough for him to come at all. JJ started rubbing slow circles around him. Once there was just enough coating the outer ring, JJ slipped one finger in and pressed his finger around in small circles. Yuri tried to push his hips back, but Otabek held him in place. 

“Assholes.” He groaned out. There was a look exchanged between JJ and Otabek Before Yuri could say anything in protest, a yelp was ripped from him. JJ had gripped his hair and pulled hard. The tug pulled his head back and Otabeck gave him a dark, disappointed stare. 

“Kitten… What did you just call us?” Otabeck asked is a low voice. Yuri shivered as JJ only tightened his grip in the blonde’s hair making the blonde whine.

“I-I called you an asshole…both of you...” Yuri bit his lip and felt tears threatening to spill.

“Jean...strip him.” The command came low and clear. Otabek pushed Yuri up by his shoulders and shifted out from under the two of them. Once Otabek was off to the side, JJ turned Yuri and laid him down on the bed. He took off the blonde’s lacy shorts first. 

The taller man licked his lips and ran one finger over Yuri’s erection. “Mon petit Chat is so hard for us Beks~ He’s just so cute isn’t he?”

Otabek didn’t even turn around. “Did I say you could touch him yet?” JJ’s hand was off of Yuri and onto the corset before Yuri had time to protest. JJ took his sweet time undoing the lacing on the corset. He sat Yuri up for a moment to slip it off, then pushed Yuri back down to admire him. 

“Stay down now Yuri, watch.” Otabeck’s voice startled them both as he turned over, sliding something into his pocket. JJ opened his mouth to say something but Otabeck was already up on his knees and gripping his chin and pulled JJ into a kiss. Yuri watched Otabeck slip his tongue across JJ’s lips and the taller melted into him, opening up to the kiss. Otabek’s free hand went to JJ’s shoulder. He slowly slid his hand down JJ’s torso. Otabek flattened his palm on the taller man’s pectoral and continued down. Yuri watched that wide hand, fingers rippling over JJ’s abs, until the teased at the hem of sweatpants. JJ had gotten ahold of Otabek’s hipbone and squeezed the muscle there. Otabek rewarded him by sliding his hand under the edge of the pants. 

JJ bucked forward. As soon as he thrusted forward, Otabek had backed away quickly. “Think you can hold out while I play with kitten?” Otabek caressed JJ’s cheek when he whined. “Beks...look at him.” 

“I know… don’t worry JJ. If you’re patient, we can share…” there was a glint in his eye as they both glanced down at Yuri. The blonde shivered from both excitement and fear. When they eyed him like that, it usually meant he was about to have the night of his life and the worst pain the next day.

As Yuri was beginning to worry for the safety of his body, his hands were grabbed by one strong, wide hand and one gentle, large hand. He was pulled up and into JJ’s arms first. The taller man quickly brushed the hair off his neck and latched on. Yuri yelped in surprise, “Fuck! JJ!” the canadian only gave him an apologetic lick before continuing at a rough pace. He seemed determined to give him a large enough hickey that his co workers would literally be poking fun at him tomorrow. No one would need to ask if his boyfriends were home or not. 

“Jean, that’s enough.” Yuri hadn’t even realized he’d gripped JJ’s hair, but sure enough JJ had to shake his head to free his hair of Yuri’s slender fingers. His breathing was pretty heavy and his skin was tingling. Despite the pain at first, JJ’s bites always left him shivering and wanting more. He barely registered as he was turned again and felt stronger hands pulling him forward on his knees. When his senses came back to him, he was biting his lip as Otabek gripped the soft muscle on his hips. He jolted in shock and ground his cock against Otabek’s. Otabek’s was still covered with clothing, too much clothing. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabeck’s shoulders.

“W-why am I the only one naked?” Yuri whined as he leaned in to purr into his boyfriend’s ear. He licked the shell of Otabek’s ear and wiggled happily when he felt the shudder rock through him. 

“JJ strip. Don’t touch yourself though. I promise you’ll have fun soon.” Yuri heard JJ groan a little as he shifted his pants off. Yuri slid his hands down and hooked his fingers into the hem of Otabek’s pants. 

“Daddy… you too?” Yuri leaned back a bit to gauge the other’s face. Otabek lifted Yuri’s hands away and moved his pants himself. He lowered them just enough so he could pull his dick out. Yuri being on his lap restricted him of much else. Otabek found and handed the forgotten bottle of lube from before and handed it to Yuri. 

“Daddy and JJ are going to take good care of you, but only if you’re a good kitten. Okay?” Yuri nodded and poured some on his fingers. The two undercuts watched him rub it between his fingers. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Start stretching yourself. Let us watch you.” Yuri nodded and spread his legs a little wider as his hand dipped behind himself and between those two perfect cheeks. JJ’s breath caught as they watched Yuri press them both in right away. The blonde bit his lip and moaned behind his teeth. 

“Shit Chaton! Someone’s been playing while we were gone.” Yuri gasped and rolled his head back. “I-I couldn’t- fuck- I couldn’t help myself… I… ahn I was lonely.” Yuri was rolling his hips back on his fingers and so lost in himself that he didn’t see Otabeck grab the bottle and pour some out before tossing it to JJ. Yuri did, however, notice Otabek’s hand sliding under him, between his legs. Yuri’s eyes shot wide and let out a much louder moan when he felt one of Otabek’s fingers join his. 

“Leave yours in. I want to feel this with you. Then when I feel you’re really enjoying it… JJ will join us.” Both Yuri and JJ bit back groans. This was filthier than anything they’d try yet. All three of them fingering one hole. Where did their sweet Beka come up with these things? Yuri, being impatient, rolled his hips back against them. “More, I want it. I want it all.” He licked his lips, hoping to get this moving faster. Otabek grinned and pushed another finger in. He let Yuri control the speed and was very quickly buried to his knuckles. The Blonde in his lap moaning with head back and eyes closed. This was a wonderful idea. 

“Jean, I think he wants you.” The canadian looked at them with a mix of lust and concern. Yuri had never been stretched so wide could he really handle this. His dick throbbed hard when Yuri’s green eyes, darkened from pleasure, locked onto his. “Fuck me Jean!” 

He was up and pressing a finger against theirs. It felt impossibly tight, but soon his fingertip was in and Yuri was rolling against him. He was being pushed deeper with every roll and all three of them were moaning. Soon they were all in up to two fingers with Yuri calling for them both. JJ almost didn’t catch the grin from his smaller boyfriend. They locked onto each other, as soon as they felt the blonde between them getting tight, they both pulled out. Yuri nearly screamed in frustration. “What the fuck you two! Please, I need it that felt so good. I want you both.” Yuri was almost in a panic. He had been so close if they waited one thrust more he would have felt the best he’d ever felt.

JJ rubbed his shoulders when he saw Otabeck rub Yuri’s sides. “Yura~ I promise what’s next will feel even better. Be patient. I want us to all come together.” Both JJ and Yuri went wide eyed at that. JJ shifted closer with a quiet. ‘Fuck yes!’ Otabek gave Yuri a kiss and pulled them chest to chest. Behind Yuri’s back, JJ was given a come closer motion from the shorter man. The canadian shifted even closer, until he was against Yuri’s back. Otabek shifted Yuri higher in his arms as he himself slid a little down. JJ watched as their dicks got closer and closer. 

With Yuri’s and Otabeck still kissing, JJ slowly reached down and gripped both his and Otabek’s cocks in one hand. He gave a hesitant stroke at first. When he heard a low, rolling moan, he took that as the okay to continue. Otabek was in heaven, his kitten hanging on him, kissing him, and his best friend turned boyfriend jacking them off together. He was sure he could die happy right now, but knew that something better was to come for all of them. It took all his strength to stop and break away from Yuri’s lips. He took a second to catch his breath and watch Yuri’ pout. “Jean… let’s give Yuri a taste of what we're gonna give him.” At first JJ looked confused. As did Yuri. Otabek shook his head and gave JJ a look over Yuri. Otabeck pushed Yuri up by his shoulders ever so slightly and could feel his ass getting closer to their cocks, still joined together by JJ’s hand. 

Finally JJ got the hint and shifted just enough to use his free hand and grip his russian’s shoulder. He laughed when he heard a gasp from Yuri when both their heads pressed against the blonde’s hole. “F-f-fuck you two… I’ve been wanting to do this for so long. A-are we really gonna?” Yuri looked hopeful between them. Otabeck gave another grin to Yuri. “Go on Jean, give our kitten what he wants.” 

Yuri bit his lip in excitement and let, for now, JJ lead him back. He spread his legs a bit wider as he felt more pressure. Both of them were so hard. JJ was smaller than Otabek but not by a whole hell of alot. Yuri’s mouth fell open in a sinful whine when both cocks pressed into him. He felt both heads pop in and now it was a matter of getting the length. JJ’s hand left and Yuri was suddenly only connected to them by their cocks joined inside him. “S-shit….” Yuri gasped as a shudder crashed through him. JJ and Otabeck were both watching him carefully. “You okay Yura?” Otabek. Shit he sounded more worried than aroused. 

“More than, just so so much. It’s like being a virgin again.” Yuri chuckled. Otabek and JJ both laughed lightly with him before he felt JJ’s finger trace his spine again. “Good. Now why don't you show us how good you are at taking our cocks Chaton~” JJ teased. Yuri rocked his hips and gasped as an inch each went in. God this was so far beyond anything they’d ever done. This was insane, but shit did it feel good. The pain mixing with pleasure just right. Yuri brought his hands up to his hair and pulled it away from his face and onto his back as he built a pace he could keep up with. He smiled through a moan when he felt both his undercuts rock up into him. They were gasping and moaning as much as he was. He prepared himself for the worst by putting his hands down on his hips once both of them were all the way buried inside him. 

“How do you feel kitten? You managed to get us both inside you i’m impressed. “ Otabek was grinning despite being out of breath. Yuri’s response was slow. He reached back until he could grip JJ’s hair and pulled him forward as he leaned over Otabek himself. His other hand moved to hold himself up on the bed beside Otabek’s head. “Both of you.” He pulled JJ’s hair harder while grinning, his eyes burning their lusty green fire into Otabek’s eyes. “Fuck me harder than ever before and do it together.” 

Neither needed more incentive. They both gripped Yuri’s waist, their hands meeting together, and rolled into him. They kept an even pace, occasionally alternating who was in deeper and who was pulling out. Yuri’s eyes rolled back as someone nailed his prostate almost right away. Shit! At this pace and with so many sensations, he wasn’t going to last. He felt himself getting close as it was. Yuri felt something grip him tight and looked down. Otabek’s hand was moving away and Yuri saw the cockring. 

“DADDY! FUCK NO!” Yuri screeched as they both slammed deeper into him in unison. JJ was biting his shoulder again as he rutted roughly into him. Otabeck grinned and ran that free hand through his hair. “I know how fast you come when it’s rough and deep. I did say earlier were all coming together so you have to wait.” Otabek’s head fell back as JJ thrust roughly in. 

“Otabek, Shit if I knew it’d feel this good to have your dick pressed this hard against mine i’d have asked for this sooner!” JJ laughed before he felt another thrust from Otabek grind against him, making Yuri tighten around them both. There were so many sensations and they all felt so good. Otabek felt them all getting closer together, Yuri was squeezing them so tight and JJ was pulsing so hard against him, He shifted so he was sitting up. He pulled both Yuri and JJ closer so they were all pressed together. “Yura ride us while he fuck you, and i’ll let you come.” He gasped in Yuri’s ear. Yuri responded by gripping JJ’s hand on his hip and bringing his other hand up and burying his fingers in Otabek’s dark curly hair. 

“Ye-yes daddy!” His hips rolled and bounced. Every shift up was accented by a squeeze. He had them both moaning and loudly cursing in multiple languages. “B-Beka p-please i’m so-so close! W-Wanna come too!” Yuri was lost in sensation and had no idea how loud he was, but he did feel the ring come off. All their holds on each other got tighter and they all began to fall apart. JJ and Otabek thrust up one last time in perfect unison with Yuri’s hips dropping down. Yuri’s back arched, his head ending on on JJ’s shoulder, as they all cried out together. A few more twitches and rolls and They all collapsed. First Yuri back onto JJ. Then JJ was pulled forward by Otabek. They manages to flip to the side after carefully pulling out and untangling limbs. 

They all laid out for a few minutes just breathing and gently caressing each other. Otabek grabbed some cleaning wipes from his nightstand and worked on cleaning them all off. He let JJ and Yuri stay wrapped in each other as he wiped them off flipped the pillows and switched the comforter. Everything else would wait for tomorrow. He found a hair tie and used it to gently pull Yuri’s hair from his face. Once everything was back in order, he joined his boys back on the bed. 

Yuri immediately reached out for him and pulled him closer. JJ wrapped around Yuri’s back and Yuri curled into Otabek’s front, they began whispering their goodnights and I Love you’s. JJ kissed Yuri’s cheek when Otabek pecked his lips. Then JJ and Otabek shared a kiss above Yuri. Right as they all began to fall off to sleep Yuri squeezed their hands. “Oh… Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who supported me in writing this, and thank you to anyone who reads this!


End file.
